1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone handset indicia holder, and more particularly to such a holder for presenting commonly used telephone numbers and the like for convenient reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are, of course, many devices for making readily available telephone numbers that are needed frequently or in an emergency. These devices include sheets bearing the numbers, which sheets are provided with adhesive to adhere to the handset or surfaces nearby. Such devices are inconvenient to change and do not protect the sheets bearing the numbers.
Other devices include pads with pushbuttons adapted to make available alphabetically classified numbers. Such devices are relatively expensive, can be misplaced, and occupy space which otherwise can be available for other uses.
Further, in many emergencies, instant access to telephone numbers is imperative. In such emergencies numbers not displayed on the telephone itself may not be immediately available when needed.